1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component having a hermetic through-contacting, and to a method for producing a micromechanical component having a hermetic through-contacting. The hermetic through-contacting is in particular a lateral through-contacting, relative to at least one substrate of the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently advantageous to hermetically pack electronic circuits, sensors, MEMS, or MOEMS. This is usually done primarily for protection against harsh environmental influences, such as chemical attack, corrosion, humidity, mechanical action, heat, or radiation. In particular in the case of MEMS or MOEMS, it is frequently the case that a particular internal pressure is to be set that guarantees a defined damping in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,106 B2 describes a hermetically sealed component for a MEMS assembly. A part of the packing covering is bent around under the component in order to ensure long-lasting sealing of the component. The MEMS assembly is connected via bonding wires to through-contactings that are fashioned perpendicularly through a base substrate of the component in order to contact the MEMS assembly.